Wizard or Demigod?
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: Percy goes to Hogwarts to help with the war with Voldemort and with his powers; they are going need a guy like him. Characters belong to R.R. and J.K. Rated T for future battle scenes
1. An Urgent Call

**Hey, this is my first FanFic so please go easy on me. I know a lot of you already have this idea, but I wanted to do my own version. I hope to get some good reviews! Flamers are allowed, but please no cussing. Enjoy! : )**

**Percy's P. O. V.**

Chapter I: An Urgent Call

I was sitting on my bed looking at my beaded necklace. This newest one, the fifth one, was half orange (representing Camp Half Blood), and half purple (representing Camp Jupiter). I was thinking about how the quest went, when my mom called from across the hall, "Percy, come into the kitchen. There is someone who'd like to talk to you." "Okay Mom; be right there, " I called back.

I put the necklace around my neck and went into the kitchen to find my mom, my step dad, Paul, and a watery image of a middle-aged guy from the waist up, and a white stallion from the waist down. "Chiron!" I said. "What's up? Is everything okay?" "Sadly I don't know, Percy." he said "This gods won't tell me. But they said for me to tell you to go pack an overnight bag and go to the Empire State Building."

"Okaaaaaaay, " I said (officially confused). "And they didn't tell you why?" "No, and they usually tell me everything. Oh, and by the way, I asked Blackjack to come and get you so it would be faster. He should be here…"

Suddenly there was a bang on the window. "Right now. " Chiron said amused. Thanks for the five minute warning, I thought as I opened the curtain. I was a bit surprised to see a pure black Pegasus hovering outside my 3-story apartment building window. "_Yo Boss," _he _said_ in my mind_. _ I sighed. "Hi Blackjack. How are you?" I asked. "_I'd be better if you got rid of some of those unicorns back at camp." _"Blackjack, you know we need them for healing, " I said.

Ever since we came back from Greece we have been using unicorns for healing. Camp Jupiter gave them to us and we gave them some pegsi in return. The pegasi don't like them much, and they keep coming to me with complaints. We're going to build a unicorn stable so that should help. It's not much, but at least I don't have to worry about them coming into my cabin at 3:00 am.

"Wow, " Paul said as he ran to the window. "What is that? A giant eagle?" "No Paul, " I said. "Zeus already has one of those. This is a Pegasus. It's like a horse with wings. Blackjack, can you wait a minute so I can pack my bag?" _"Sure Boss." _"DON'T. CALL. ME. BOSS!" I said. "_What ever you say Boss." _I sighed again and went to go pack.

When I came out Paul was examining Blackjack (which Blackjack didn't really seem to enjoy), and Mom was making breakfast. "Ready Blackjack?" I asked. "_Ready Boss"_. "Okay, bye Mom. Bye Paul. "Bye Percy. Don't forget to Iris Message us, " Mom said. "Good luck Percy," Paul said. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Paul," and I jumped out the window.

When Blackjack caught me we were soon soaring through the sky. At one point we flew over a donut shop, and Blackjack wanted one. "We're on a mission here, " I said. "_But I'm hungry. Plus it won't take long. Please?"_ "Oh alright, but only if you promise to fly really fast the rest of the way," I said. "_Deal," _he said. After I bought him a chocolate donut with sprinkles, and me a plain one, we flew really, really fast - straight toward the Empire State Building, a.k.a. Olympus.

When we got there, Blackjack wished me luck and left. I went to the man behind the desk. "Six hundredth floor to Olympus please," I said. "There is no six hundredth floor kid. Beat it," he said as if he didn't believe it himself. I cleared my throat and he look up. "Oh, it's you, Sorry," he said, and gave me the key.

The elevator music had greatly improved since the second Titan war. Today, it was Carrie Underwood singing 'Before He Cheats'. Thank the gods. If I had to listen to 'Staying Alive' again, I don't know what I'd do. Finally, when the elevator reached the six hundredth floor, I was amazed with the work Annabeth was doing designing Olympus.

It was amazing. There was a whole bunch of statues of all the gods, but most were of Zeus, Apollo, Ares, and Athena, (probably because they requested it). I really need to talk to her about adding more Poseidon statues. What's weird is their eyes seem to follow me. Anyway, even before I reached the throne room, I could feel an aura of power. When I went in I saw Zeus, my dad Poseidon, and another woman I recognized - Hecate, goddess of magic and one of the minor gods who worked for Kronos.

"Hello Percius Jackson," she said with a welcoming smile that didn't make me feel so welcomed. She had long black hair and a black dress to match. "We have been waiting for you," said Hecate. "Right. Sorry. Blackjack wanted a donut. So what's so important?" I asked. "Percy," Poseidon said. "What do you know about wizards?"

**CLIFFY: ) I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them. Any requests, I'd love to hear them. Flames, not so much. Anyway, the point is…..please please PLEASE review. I'll try my best to post at least once a week, so see ya!**


	2. The Dream

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. They made me so happy. Yes, I might stage a battle with "Baldy Mort" and his evil meanies (which are monsters **

**and death eaters) versus wizards and demigods. Anyway, here's Chapter 2.**

**Harry's P.O.V**

Chapter 2 - The Dream

Hermione and I were sitting under a tree in the backyard of the borough while Ron was inside doing some chores for Mrs. Weasley. When he came back we could tell he had some news. "What's up?", I asked him. "We're going to Shell Cottage next week to Bill and Fleur's place," he said. "Why?", I asked. "Because Mum said we need to take a vacation."

"Is this really the time for a vacation?" Hermione asked. "Apparently for her it is," Ron replied. "How long?", I asked. "Two, maybe three days." he said. "Cool. I could really use a break" "We all could ya know Harry" Hermione put in. "Yeah I know Hermione. Hey Ron. Is there any reason that she picked Shell Cottage for a vacation other than the fact that Bill lives there?" "Yeah; weird excuse actually. She said she also wanted to go there because it's by the beach." "How is that weird?", Hermione asked. "Because she dislikes water." Ron said simply. "Oh." I said. "That's weird."

After a moment of silence Ron piped up, "Want to play Quidditch Harry?" "Sure," I replied. We played five games then it started getting dark. After dinner, Ron and I went to his room to get ready for bed. We continued to talk about Shell Cottage until finally I heard Ron snoring. Then I decided to go to sleep too. Big mistake.

I dreamt that I was at some kind of camp. It looked very peaceful. There was a strawberry field, a big four-story house painted blue, an assortment of really odd buildings, and a rock climbing wall that looked to have had dried blood and lava. Very peaceful. Behind me was a big pine tree. The only thing that told me this place wasn't deserted was a bunch of yells coming from the woods. So, naturally, I followed.

In the woods I saw a guy with black hair, his back toward me, and he was standing by a river. He looked about twelve from what I could tell. A hundred people were staring at him. I wondered what was going on until I looked a bit more clearly at him. Above his head was a blue holographic image of a trident. "Son of Poseidon," I heard someone saying. I turned to see who had spoken and was surprised to see a centaur.

From the waist up, he was a regular guy. From the waist down, he was a white stallion. As he spoke he bowed low. Everyone else followed his lead, even some really mean looking kids. They bowed, but they didn't look happy about it. Especially this one girl who had long, stringy, red hair tied back with a bandana. She looked like she worked out in a gym all day, every day. She seemed more unhappy than anyone. Another girl looked stunned and mad at the same time. She had long, curly, blond hair and stormy gray eyes that looked really intelligent. Then the scene changed, like in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

I was in what seemed to be a big black castle and I felt cold and claustrophobic. There was a man sitting on a throne that would have made Voldemort scream for Momma. He had really pale skin and black eyes that seemed to be looking through you and not at you, as if you were a ghost (which made him even scarier). What he was wearing was worse. He was wearing what seemed to be a robe with faces sewn into the cloth, and they were moving as if they were trying to get out.

Standing in front of him was the same guy I recognized from before and the curly blonde-haired girl I also recognized. Next to them was a cap wearing boy with crutches I have never seen before. I wondered how they could just stand there in front of this mean looking guy as if they'd seen something that could possibly be worse than the guy on the throne. Since their backs were to me I tried to walk around to see what they looked like, but I couldn't move. It felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. When the man spoke I tried to run but could not. "Give me back what you have stolen from me." he said angrily. Than the scene changed… again. I'm getting a headache.

This time we were on an island. The black haired guy was standing on top of a giant who was bigger than Grawp, Hagrid's half brother. The giant only had one eye and the guy was pointing a sword straight at it.

Again the dream changed and I was starting to feel sick. I was in some kind of cavern. Their was a battle going on in there. Everyone was going so fast I couldn't see them. The dark hared boy ( I started calling 'Guy' ) was standing in front of me but he was holding up a cluster of boulders that looked as though they weighed as much as Hogwarts itself. How he could stand their holding up something that heavy, I don't know but I knew he would not be able to stand it much longer._ Why not just put it down?_ I thought. I wanted so much to help himhold it up but again could not move.

Again the scene changed. This time I was in another room; nobody was in there but me and the dark haired guy. I still don't know his name. I realized he had grown since the first scene. He was wearing a Yankees' baseball cap.

Of course his back was toward me. In front of him was a box the size of a coffin with weird designs on it. The guy slowly inched toward it. As he did so he took out a pen as if it would help defend him from whatever was in the coffin. The guy was weirder than I thought. But when he uncapped it, it turned into a really long sword that looked very, very sharp. Oh. Maybe he wasn't so weird. When he opened the coffin I saw the body of a guy in his late teens or early twenties. He had blond hair and a nasty scar that ran all the way down his face starting at the eye. He wore a white T-shirt with shorts and sandals. What startled me the most is he had no heart - literally. There was a hole in his chest where the heart should have been. I wonder if he has always been like that. The dark haired boy gasped. Apparently he knew the blond dude in the coffin.

Once again, the dream changed. I was so scared I would be shown a worse scene and I did not realize how queasy I felt. The scene was of the dark haired boy kissing the blond girl with the long curly hair. They were in an air bubble at the bottom of a lake. I felt happy for them. I have never seen the guy look so happy. Then the dream ended.

**Man that was a long chapter. Sorry if I did not do Harry's POV as well as I did Percy's. I relate better to Percy than I do Harry. Anyway I have an idea so please go along with it.**

**Is there anything else I need to tell you? Oh yeah. review. Thx. Buy****J**


	3. Wizards and Witches and Voldemort, Oh My

**So sorry I haven't posted in weeks. I have been very busy with school and homework and all, but now that school is over I **_**might**_** be able to post a bit more. Anyway, here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3: Wizards and Witches and Voldemort, Oh My!**

**Percy's POV**

"Wi - Wizards?" I asked, stunned. "Yes," Hecate said. "As in broomstick riding, pointy hats, spell casting and wands?" I said. "Yes." "They are real?" "Yes," she said though she sounded hurt that time. "Let me explain." "I'm listening," I said.

"You see, a long time ago, on one of my good days, I felt grateful to four people who did me a great favor, and I blessed them by giving them the gift of magic." "That does not happen much," Poseidon muttered. "What, me blessing people? 'Cause I-" "No. You having a good day." Hecate glared at him. "As I was saying, the four I blessed were named Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff," "Nice names," I said, trying hard not to laugh. "I agree," my dad said with that mischievous smile that reminded me of the Stoll twins, Connor and Treves, when they are about to, as they put it, 'borrow' your wallet.

"So," Hecate said trying hard not to get mad, "there was a world full of witches and wizards. Any questions?" Hecate asked. "I have just one. If there is a whole other world with another kind of magic, then why haven't we, the demigods, ever heard of it?" "Because," Poseidon said, "at that time heroes were greedy. Look at Heracles for example. Honestly, I think I know where he got it from," "Hey!" Zeus yelled. "Sorry," Poseidon said innocently. "You have been so quiet I almost forgot that you were here. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Heroes were greedy, always pestering Hecate to give them magic. Finally, like we did with the Greeks and the Romans, we used the Mist to make you forget them,"

"Ok," I said trying to get my brain to process all this. "So you're telling me that you have kept wizards a secret from us because we were greedy and it's so secret now that you don't even trust Chiron enough to tell him this?" "Yes," Zeus said. "Then why are you telling me all this?" Poseidon shifted on his thrown. "Why don't you tell him Hecate, since you know the world better?" Hecate nodded then turned to me. "There is a horrible man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he is best known as Lord Voldemort - the name that most people fear to speak and they have a good reason to. He has cheated death numerous times, kills when angry, and has followers that do most of his bidding…out of fear probably. He is driving Hades crazy. And Thanatos is very annoyed because he calls his followers 'Death Eaters'. Tom has gone too far."

"That is the reason we need you," Poseidon said. "We need a hero as strong and as powerful as you to attend a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a hero that can bring Tom Riddle down! We figured the savior of Olympus and the co-leader of the second giant war could handle something like this. Only the headmaster and staff of the school and two others know of your power and parentage. All the students will not know until the time is right, but there are three we figured would be better if you told." "Ok, who are the three I can tell then?" I asked.

"They are known as the Golden Trio," Zeus said. "Their names are Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Let me tell you the story of the 'Boy Who Lived'**. "**

**Third Person POV**

"So you don't even know the guy's name?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded trying to think. He, Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room, and Harry had just told them about the strange dream he had last night. "But I do know that he is very strong, athletic and is a very, very good fighter." "He sounds nice," Ron said. "But you never saw his face?" "No," Harry said. "It's like someone does not want him to be recognized." "Do you think he is a Death Eater?" Ron asked. "No. I never saw him with a wand, only a sword. He seems too nice and is way too strong for the Imperius Curse so Volde-" "Don't say his name!" Ron said. "Honestly Ron! We are going to say it. If we are going to fight someone it will be no good being afraid of even saying his name," Hermione said. "As I was saying," Harry continued, "Voldemort wouldn't be able to control him. He is just too powerful." "We could use a guy like him on our side," Ron said, and Hermione sighed. "Quit dreaming Ron," she said. "It's not like we are ever going to meet him."

Boy was she wrong.

**Percy's POV**

"So now he is back and wants to kill Harry," Zeus finished very dramatically. "He cheated death by splitting his soul into seven pieces? No wonder he is feared. How is that possible?" I asked, and Hecate answered, "Ask Harry when you befriend him. Only The Golden Trio and the headmaster know that little secret."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You want me to go to a boarding school full of wizards in London, befriend a group called the 'Golden Trio', find and destroy all seven parts of Voldemort, and come back alive. Piece of ambrosia. Is that it?" I asked. "Not quite," Hecate said. "Because your father and I are friends, I am allowing you to fly. Zeus cannot hurt you when you are on pegusi because Poseidon created them, because they are his property. Right?" I nodded. "Well wizards use flying brooms as a form of transportation. The brooms can fly because they have magic in them and Zeus can't shoot something out of the sky that is my property. You will be safe in the sky as long as you stay on the broom. Another thing is," Hecate smiled. "I don't think a demigod can go to a school of magic if he does not even have any." She closed her eyes and spoke the incantation: "I, Hecate, Goddess of Magic bless Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, in order for him to finish his quest." Suddenly, power surged through me. It felt as if ice cold water was being poured inside me, dripping off my bones. "Thank you," I said.

"Now, every wizard needs a wand," Hecate said with a smile. Then three sticks I later found out were wands appeared in front of me and I grabbed the first one. "That one is a normal wizard's wand. It is pine tree sap and dragon heart string. Go on, give it a flick," she said. I did but nothing happened. "No," Hecate said. I let go of it and it disappeared. "The next wand is a bit more, um, special. It is seaweed and unicorn hair. Try it."

I did, but this time I waved it and a big puff of black smoke erupted and covered the entire throne room. I heard a lot of coughing. Finely the smoke cleared. "Well," Hecate said, "that's not it." "Gee, you think?" Zeus yelled. Hecate opened her mouth to say something but Poseidon stopped her. "Enough. We don't want any more fights right now. I just got out of one an hour ago with Athena." Wow. I have never seen my dad try to keep the peace.

"Fine," Hecate said. "The last one," she said turning to me, "is the most special one of all. It is made of a sand dollar and mermaid hair…on your father's request, of course. Those two things are almost impossible to put together even for a goddess. No wizard can do it." I grabbed it a little less exited. To my surprise, nothing bad happened. I felt warmth in my fingers then it spread through my whole body. It felt pleasant. I waved it and nothing exploded or broke (which was a good sign).

"Perfect," Hecate said. "Now you need to learn the spells and get caught up to the sixth year. We will get started tomorrow. While we work you will stay on Olympus. There is a lake here so you can swim during free time." "What? Are you saying I can't leave?" "Yes. Like I said we want this to stay a secret; having a wizard go to a demigod camp would be unnatural. But you can IM your mom and your friends. Annabeth knows about wizards and she will come to work on Olympus so you will be able to see her. Ok?" "Alright. Where do I sleep?" Poseidon answered that one. "There is a cabin in the lake Hecate mentioned earlier. You can sleep there." "Thank you," I said."

"We will begin training tomorrow morning," Hecate announced. "Meeting adjured," Zeus bellowed.

**Finally posted. Hoped you liked it. Again, I am really sorry** **for the delay. And to bribe you to review, here are some delicious (burnt) cookies. (: :)(: :)(: :) Enjoy!**


	4. My Twin On the Beach

**Why did Mrs. Weasly want to come to Shell Cottage? The answer is coming soon…**

**Thanks for all the good reviews. I will now answer some questions if you don't mind.**

**Number1Bookworm: Because both of Harry's parents are mentioned in the books, and died, Harry might not be a demigod. Nether will Ron or Hermione. Believe me if I could, I would make them demigods :'( [I might find some lupoull though]:)**

**XiaoWing: The Golden Trio will be surprised that Percy is half Greek god. Who wouldn't be? **

**Qoheleth: When I was picking the elevator music, I had Carrie Underwood stuck in my head so that's what I typed. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**There is one more thing. I have a friend who recently started a story and if you don't mind, could you read it? It's been posted for a while and she has no reviews. Her name is Daughterofthunder. Thx. Finally, what you have all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 4: My Twin on the Beach**

**Harry's POV**

Time sped up so quickly; it was soon the day we leave to go on vacation. I-sorry-We seriously needed a one. If you knew a war was coming and there was a prophecy that you had to fulfill that was made before you were even born, I think you'd need a break too.

I was excited, but I was worried also. I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen and usually when I had that feeling, the 'something' was usually bad. What if Voldemort was there? What if we go to Shell Cottage and boom…one gift wrapped Harry Potter in a box. In other words, what if it's a trap?, I told Ron and Hermione this but they would not listen. "Come on Harry. Mrs. Weasly would not take us somewhere if it were not safe," Hermione said. "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Ron asked. They had a point and I felt better, but I still can't help asking 'What if?'

We were just about to leave when a small Saw-whet owl **(A.N. Yes that is a real kind of owl. I checked)** with a letter attached to its leg, flew in through the window and landed on the chair next to Mrs. Weasly. When Mrs. Weasly detached the letter from the poor owl, it flew away. Mrs. Weasly opened the letter, read it then put it in her pocket. "Aren't you going to give a reply Mum?" Ron asked "Oh no dear." Mrs. Weasly said. "We are already late as it is. Let's go." And we left using flue powder.

When we walked out of the fire place, Bill Weasly and Fleur Delacour were waiting for us. There were a lot of greetings and hugging then we finally settled down. Fleur, Bill's fiancée, is part vela. She has beautiful silvery-blonde hair that flows gracefully down her back and her dark ocean blue eyes- Stop it! I told myself. Finally it got dark and it was soon time for bed.

After breakfast the next day, Hermione, Ron and I went for a walk along the beach to get our mind off things when we saw a small figure up ahead laying by the water. "What's that?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." I said and we ran toward it. As we got closer, the figure grew to be the size of a guy. He had jet black hair like me and had on an old orange t-shirt and jeans. He looked very filmier…

I walked up to him, despite the fact that he could be a Death Eater. "Stop Harry don't be stupid. It could be a trap." Hermione said but I ignored her. I bent down next to the guy and very gently shook him. Immediately his eyes shot open and he jumped up with amazing speed (almost knocking me over) and pulled out a sword in a matter of seconds. Ron yelled something really intelligent, like: "Whoa! We come in peace! Calm down." To our surprise and relief, the guy looked around then stopped.

"Sorry," he said. "It's ok," Ron said. "Where am I?" the guy asked. "You are at Shell Cottage," I answered. "What were you doing lying by the beach?" "Oh, I um, I went for a walk around the beach and thought I'd go for a swim. When I came out, I laid down to take a short nap." The new guy answered. "Hold on!" Hermione said. "If you'd just gotten out of the water, wouldn't you be wet?" "Hmmm, I guess I slept longer than I thought," the guy said. "Are you hungry? My mom might have lunch ready if you want to join us," Ron offered "Wait I don't even know your name," The guy said. "Oh, right. I'm Ron Weasly and this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Ron introduced us.

I expected him to say stuff like 'Wow! You're Harry Potter' or 'Can I have your autograph?' but all he said was "Cool names." I was shocked, but I was glad too. Wherever he came from, I was not known as 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen one." "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Percy." He said. "Percy Jackson."

**Finally it gets interesting. What will happen next? What is up with the weird letter Mrs. Weasly gets from the owl? Find out in the next chapter (or later) See ya.**


	5. Gods and Demigods and Kronos, Oh My

**Number1bookworm: just because Hecate blessed wizards doesn't mean that they are demigods.**

**This chapter is going to be very long so get comfy.**

**Chapter 5: Gods and Demigods and Kronos. Oh My! **

**Harry's POV**

"_I'm Percy." He said. "Percy Jackson."_

"It's great to meet you, although I think we should go back to the cottage. Everybody will be waiting" Hermione said and me, Ron, Percy and Hermione headed back to Shell Cottage.

When we walked into the cottage Mrs. Weasly came into the room. "There you are. I was just about to come get you. Who's your new friend?" She asked gesturing toward Percy. "I'm Percy Jackson." He introduced himself. "I'm Molly Weasly." Mrs. Weasly said.

Just then there was a loud CRACK and suddenly Fred and George appeared right behind Mrs. Weasly, almost giving her a heart attack. "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL TAKE AWAY BOTH OF YOUR WANDS UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL! UNDERSTAND? Are you four hungry?" She said directing that last part to us. We nodded and went into the kitchen.

There were eleven people in all sitting at the lunch table, including me, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Percy-Percy Jackson not Percy Weasly.

"So where are you from?" Mr. Weasly asked. "I'm from America." Percy said. "Oh I love reading about America. Which state do you live in?" Hermione asked. "Long Island, New York." Percy said. "Oh so you live near water?" Hermione asked. "You have no idea." Percy said then Ron stupidly asked, "What do you know about magic?" earning himself a really hard nudge from Hermione. "OW!" He said. "I know a little more than you might think." Percy said holding up a wand with really beautiful wave designs that were so realistic, it looked like the waves were moving. Everyone gasped. "I've never seen a wand like that. How did you get the waves to move?" Hermione asked with awe in her voice. "I used the same spell you use to make a picture move but I had to use another wand to do it." Percy said. "Forget that. How did you know _we_ were wizards?" Bill asked. "Well one was Ron's stupid outburst. The second, well, I recognized Harry's name." Percy said. "But you didn't say anything" I noted. "I didn't for two reasons." Percy said. "One is because I figured Harry would be tired of people calling him stuff like 'the boy who lived'. Two is because Volde- I mean 'He Who Must Not Be Named' never attacked in the U.S.A. so we never had to worry about him. Of course there were occasional Death Eaters but other than that, nothing."

I could tell he was lying. He sounded more like he was just saying something he had rehearsed over and over again. But why would he lie about something like this? I didn't know. But what I did know was he was hiding something and he wasn't a Death Eater.

**Percy's POV**

After lunch Ron, Hermione and Harry went upstairs so Mrs. Weasly pulled me aside to talk. "I'm glad you made it here safely." She said. "Me too; I take it you're the one who knew about me coming? Hecate said you picked this place to meet because it is by the ocean. Thank you. It made traveling much easier." I said. Mrs. Weasly blushed. "It was Poseidon's idea." she said.

"So when should I tell Harry, Hermione and Ron about me? " I asked. "I was thinking right before you leave for school." Mrs. Weasly said. "Why wait?" I asked. "I don't think now is a good time to tell them." Mrs. Weasly said, and I started getting annoyed. "I can tell they're going to be more and more curious about me and soon start stalking me and I really, really don't like being stalked." I said. "Ok then, how about tonight during dinner? That way everybody can hear" Mrs. Weasly said. "Ok.

"I know we just had lunch, but where can I sleep? The time difference between here and New York is a long time and the way I was traveling is very exhausting." I said. "Of course dear, go upstairs, second door on the right." Mrs. Weasly said. "Thank you." I said and went upstairs.

Though the guest bedroom wasn't much, it had a great view of the ocean which is perfect for someone like me. The bedroom walls were painted white and there was a hard-wooden floor and a closet. The only furniture in the room was a really comfy looking bed, a bedside table, and a reading lamp. Despite how exhausted I was, I went into the bathroom and made a rainbow. Then dug into my pocket and pulled out a golden drachma and dropped it into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase on Half- Blood Hill" I said and a watery image of a girl with honey-blond hair appeared. Her back was turned to me. From what I could tell, she was walking from the Big House to her cabin.

"Annabeth!" I said. She turned and saw me. "Percy!" she said. "What are you doing?" I asked. "If I'm right, it is almost curfew here. What are you doing walking around?" I asked. "I needed to talk to Chiron about something. How's it going over there? Is everything ok?" she asked. "Yes except there is this one girl that I think you'd get along with. She is very smart and more importantly, very curious. Who won Capture the Flag?" I asked. "Blue team won," Annabeth said proudly. "And surprisingly, there was not as much bloodshed as usual." "It wouldn't be a friendly game of Capture the Flag without a bit of bloodshed." I said laughing along with Annabeth. "I am glad to know that everything is ok there." she said. "The harpies will be here any minute Percy. I've got to go." Annabeth said then disconnected the Iris Message.

"Great." I said, and then got in bed. I pulled out a book called 'The Hunger Games' and started to read. The text was in Ancient Greek so it was actually readable for me. Annabeth gave it to me for my birthday. I told her that because of my A.D.H.D. I wouldn't be able to read it, plus I am not an Athena kid but she wouldn't listen. She told me to at least try it so I did. Don't tell her this, but despite my A.D.H.D; I actually like it. After about five minutes of reading, I finally put the book on the bedside table and went to sleep.

**Harry's POV**

When Ron, Hermione and I went upstairs, I remembered that I left my wand on the kitchen table and went downstairs to get it. When I was halfway down the stairs, I heard Mrs. Weasly talking to Percy. It sounded important so I listened in.

"…It was Poseidon's idea" Mrs. Weasly said. "So when should I tell Harry, Hermione and Ron about me?" Percy asked. What? "I was thinking right before you go to school." Mrs. Weasly said. "Why wait?" Percy asked confused. "I don't think now is a good time to tell them." Mrs. Weasly said. "I can tell they're going to be more and more curious about me and soon start stalking me and I really, really like don't like being stalked." Percy said. Wow, this guy is good. "Ok how about you tell them tonight during dinner? That way everybody can hear." Mrs. Weasly said. "Ok." Percy said.

Then Percy asked where he could sleep and explained the time difference between here and N.Y. and he said that the way he traveled was very exhausting, whatever that meant. "Of course dear, "Mrs. Weasly said. "Go upstairs…" That is when I ran. I ran into the closest guest room and waited for Percy to pass me. When he did, I followed and leaned against the door.

I heard Percy chant: "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase on Half-Blood Hill." A minute later he said "Annabeth!" Then I heard a girl's voice yell "Percy!" "What are you doing here? If I'm right, it's almost curfew here. What are you doing walking around?" Percy asked. "I needed to talk to Chiron about something. How's it going over there? Is everything ok?" Annabeth asked. "Yes except there is this one girl that I think you'd get along with. She is very smart and more importantly, very curious. Who won Capture the Flag?" Percy asked. "Blue team won." Annabeth said proudly. Apparently, she was on the blue team. "And surprisingly there wasn't as much bloodshed as usual." Percy chuckled. "It wouldn't be a friendly game of Capture the Flag without a bit of bloodshed." He said and this time both he and Annabeth laughed. "I'm glad to know that everything is ok there." she said. "The Harpies will be here any minuet Percy. I've got to go." Annabeth said. Then I heard a swooshing then a fizzling sound and something told me the connection was lost.

I was so surprised of what I heard that I ran into the room Ron and Hermione were in. "What's up?" Ron asked and I explained what I overheard. "And I left after he went to sleep," I finished. "Who are Poseidon and Iris?" Ron asked. "Wait!" Hermione said, then left the room

A minute later she came in carrying a really thick, really heavy book. What a big surprise. (Note the sarcasm.) "How many books do you _read_?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him and laid the book on the table causing a really loud SMACK. "What were the names you said Percy mentioned Harry? It was Poseidon and Iris right?" she asked. "Yeah so what does that matter?" I said. "It matters because those names are in this book. Look at the title." Hermione said and I looked more closely at the book. It was titled: '_THE GREEK WORLD FOR THE GEEK' _

"This book," Hermione continued, "It explains EVERYTHING about Greek Mythology, from wind spirits, to demigods, to ALL the Greek gods and goddesses." "Ok so how does that help us and what are wind spirits and dime-gods and gods?" Ron asked. "DE-MI-GODS. They're half human and half god" I explained then looked to see Hermione's shocked expression. "Dudley had a video game a long time ago that was Greek related where you'd become a demigod and fight monsters such as the Minotaur, sphinx, hell-hound and a lot of others. I know because it was probably the only video game that lasted three months without Dudley 'accidently' breaking them." "Charming," Hermione said. "Anyway, the Greek world was created by muggles a thousand years ago. It was used to describe the mysteries of the world like the seasons or weather-that is, before there was science."

"What's science?" Ron asked and Hermione tried hard not to role her eyes but failed miserably. "If I said this once I've said this a thousand times. You really need to take Muggle Studies next year," she said. "Anyway here is a list of all twelve Olympian gods and minor gods. Read it." Hermione said turning the pages in the book until she landed on a page that had over 15 names listed on it and handed the book to me and Ron.

We looked through it and there were some weird names that I've never heard of, like Hephaestus, the god of forge and fire, Hypnos, the god of dreams, Dionysus, the god of wine, and… wait. There was even Hermes the messenger of the gods. Hermes is the name of Percy Weasly's owl. Hmmm. I guess that's where he got the name. I kept looking until I found the names, Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Iris the goddess of the rainbow.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked. "It means a couple things actually." Hermione said. "One, Percy is Greek. Two, he is hiding something and wants to tell us but is not allowed. Three, he is NOT our enemy nor is he normal and four, Mrs. Weasly knew he was coming."

That night during dinner, Percy said, "I have something to tell you." "What is it?" I asked. "I am not who I say I am." Percy said. "I am a demigod." Hermione gasped. "I-I thought-I figured out the Greek part but-but you…" "Yes," Percy said. "What's a demigod?" Ginny asked. "A-A demigod is half human, half Greek god," Hermione said. "If you're a demigod then who's your godly parent?" Bill asked. "Poseidon, the god of the sea and one of three major gods." "You're awfully quiet" Ginny said to her mother. "Did you know about this?" "Yes," Mrs. Weasly said then all eyes were on her.

"In the beginning of summer, a woman appeared in my dreams. She said her name was Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic," Mrs. Weasly said. "Professor Binns talked a little about her last year," Hermione said. "Yes," Mrs. Weasly said. "She explained about the Greeks and that Percy was coming. Then she said that she needed a way to get Percy here without causing suspicion…" Mrs. Weasly eyed me then Ron then Hermione. "…so I said 'if he is the son of the sea god then he could travel through the ocean to this cottage then it would be an easier way of traveling.'" "Why can't you just fly in an airplane?" I asked. "My uncle is the god of the sky and he and my dad don't get along so if I fly, I will be shot out of the sky." Percy said. "Oh. Nice family" I said.

I knew he was different but being half godwas _not _expected. Then I thought about my dream. The guy in it carried a sword that looked suspiciously like the one that Percy used when we woke him up at the beach… and Percy has the same hair as the one in the dream. Finally I came to my conclusion. "You're the guy I saw in my dream," I said. "Sorry you'll have to be a bit more specific than that," Percy said. "I had a dream," I said and I started to explain. When I got to the last scene of the dream, Percy nodded. "That's me," he said. "You saw visions of my past. I don't know why. Demigods have different dreams than regular people. Maybe someone sent it to you?"

"I don't believe this," Hermione said. "It's true." Percy said. "Demigods dream differently than regular people..." But Hermione interrupted him. "No, no not that. Greek Mythology. It's a myth. It's not real. That's why it is called Greek MYTHology." I looked at Percy and the usual laughter that was in his eyes vanished, replaced by anger. It made me want to run but of course I didn't. If he went into battle and gave Death Eaters that look, we'd defiantly win. "Are you saying wizards can exist but not demigods?" Percy asked Hermione who nodded.

"I have something to show you all outside." Percy said, and then went outside. Confused, we followed. When we got outside, Percy was standing ankle high in the water. "Watch this," he said then with a flick of his wrist about five or six gallons of water sprung up twenty feet above Percy's head then fell straight down dousing Percy with water. I expected Percy to collapse from all that pressure but when the last drops of water fell, Percy was still standing there and what was much more surprising, he was dry.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I Herd that Percy accepted his quest I was not the least bit surprised.

The only thing was I was going to have to cover for Seaweed Brain because I was the only one at Camp who knew where he was but was not allowed to tell anyone-even Chiron.

When I got to Camp, people saw that I was alone and ran up to me. Surrounding me and filling my head with questions like "Is Percy ok?" or "Did he survive?" or "Did you two break up?" That was a stupid question. Everyone was asking so fast, I could not understand them all until finely I'd had enough.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and it was soon very quiet. "Percy's fine. He just went on a little quest for the gods and won't be back this summer." After I said that I heard a lot of awes then some Hermes kid said "But Percy was going to teach us sword fighting this year!" And all the other demigods murmured in agreement.

"Quiet" a voice said. I looked and saw a girl with her choppy, uneven, chocolate brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. A boy was behind her. He had black curly hair and a babyish face with eyes that looked like he just had ten Frappuccino's in three minutes which knowing him, he would if he were dared.

"Hi Piper, hi Leo!" I said. "Hi Annabeth" Piper said then turned to the sea of demigods surrounding us. "If Annabeth said Percy has gone on a quest for the gods, then he is gone. You wouldn't want him to upset the gods now, would you?" Piper was questioning them using charmspeak. It worked because I heard a lot of murmuring and agreeing then the same kid who spoke earlier said "Who's going to teach us sword fighting then?" and I rolled my eyes. "There are plenty of other great sword fighters at this camp. Ask one of them if they will teach you." I said and they got the idea and went back to their normal activities.

"Thank you" I said to Piper. "No problem; I've been working on my charmspeak. So where _is_ Percy?" she asked. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone. Even Chiron doesn't know." "Wow it must be pretty serious. Are you sure he can handle this alone?" Leo asked. I looked at him and said, "Kronos was probably a bigger threat."

**I hope this answered any of your questions, Oh that reminds me! The mysterious owl Mrs. Weasly got in the last chapter is an owl from Hecate saying 'Percy is on his way and should be their very shortly.' I just forgot to put that in the story even though I repeatedly told myself 'Don't forget the owl, don't forget the owl, don't forget the owl" anyway PLZ review. Thx. **


	6. Dragon Alley

**In my last chapter, I mentioned the 'Hunger Games' book but as I said in my profile page, I don't really care for the book. I only chose it because I didn't think the 'Percy Jackson' or 'Harry Potter' books would be appropriate. Sorry but at least I **_**tried **_**reading it. One more thing. POV means Point Of View.**

**Chapter 6: Dragon Alley**

**Still Harry's POV**

Percy spent the next several weeks' either in the water or training. It was hard to get used to the fact that Greek blood runs through his veins.

Soon, the day came to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. We traveled there using Floo Powder and although Percy said it was his first time, he was surprisingly great at it, whereas the first time I tried, I mistakenly came out of a fireplace in a completely different alley. The ally was called Knockturn Alley which is the complete opposite of what I was aiming for. When I questioned Percy of his success, he said that he had a cousin that could travel in that same sort of way, but he needed some kind of darkness or shadow. **(1)**

When I walked out of the fireplace, I found that we were in the Leaky Cauldron. I heard Percy ask, "Where are we?" to Mr. Weasly. "We are in the Leaky Cauldron. It is a very famous place," he said and Percy looked at all the people in the pub, which was about five. "Are you sure?" "Well the pub isn't the best, but we are not here to drink," I said then led the way to the back of the pub and into an alley. Mr. Weasly then withdrew his wand and tapped the brick wall three times with it. Just like Hagrid did many years ago. Within a second the same archway appeared in the wall and we stepped through it.

**Percy's POV**

I admit, when we stepped through the hole in the wall, I was amazed. It reminded me of one of the more crowded streets in N.Y. There were a whole bunch of shops that were so quaint and lively. I asked Harry where we were but all he did was point to a sign that had small print. I stared at it for a while trying to decipher the words (which had formed the words 'Dragon Ally') until Harry asked. "What. Can't you read it?" I shook my head. "Demigods are trained for battle. A sure sign you're a demigod is when you have A.D.H.D. or dyslexia. Unfortunately, I have both. "What's that?" Ron asked. "A.D.H.D; or Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, Is where a person cannot hold still or pay attention. Dyslexia is where a person cannot read as well either," Hermione said. "Oh. Sorry. The sign says 'Diagon Alley.'" "Good to know," I said then looked around.

The first place we went to was a book shop called Tlourish and Blotts (Harry read the signs out loud to me.) It reminded me of one of the larger libraries that Annabeth had dragged me into once. The shop was big but apparently not big enough, seeing as how the books were stacked so high. They were almost touching the ceiling.

Next we went to a place called Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. This place has everything when it comes to writing supplies. We bought some ink, parchment and feather-pens here. **(2)**

The shop next door was the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Ron went right in but I was weary. I didn't quite trust a broom yet even if Hecate said it was ok. But then I thought it would be ok if I at least go inside. The shop looked like it was split into two halves. One side had all the brooms and the other side had all the Quidditch robes and safety gear. There were brooms of all different shapes and sizes. I looked around and I saw one that looked exactly like the one Harry used when he and Ron play Quidditch in the backyard of Shell Cottage. I looked at the label but because of my Dyslexia, all I could make out was the word, Firebolt. I looked at some more brooms until one caught my eye. It was a large dark, dark blue broom. I looked at the label and found that the broom was called the Waterwave. It was perfect. Then I looked at the price. It was only fifty Galleons which ment that it wasn't the best broom but still a great broom. Let's just say that I walked out of the shop with Fifty less Galleons than I did when I walked in. "I thought you weren't allowed to fly," Harry said. "Well brooms run on magic so they are Hecate's property and Hecate and my dad get along," I said.

Across the street from the Quidditch shop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. There were cauldrons everywhere you looked. There was even some hanging from the ceiling. Then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get our robes fitted.

Lastly, we went to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get me an owl. I told Mr. Weasley that demigods have our own way of communicating but he would not listen. He said that other wizards would not be used to having a big watery image of another person suddenly appear. Plus it might raise suspicion. Finally I agreed but when I set foot in the shop, all screeching that was going on before ceased, leaving a suspiciously odd silence. There was good and bad news to that. The good news: there were only three people in the shop. The bad news: there were three people in the shop. "Owls… don't really like me," I told everyone. "Let me guess. Athena?" Hermione asked. "Yep," I said. "Athena's animal is the owl and Athena's enemy is Poseidon," I said then walked around to find an owl but every owl I came close to screeched at me as if warning me to back off. I walked around the whole shop and no owl let me come even close. I was about to leave when one owl caught my eye. It was a big Barn Owl. It had a bit of grayish-brown on the top of its head. Going down its body, the grayish-brown turned into white. That white ran down to the creature's neck then went down its belly. Along its back where the white stops, the owl's wings were a light brown dotted with small gray stars. Its face looked like a white mask shaped like a heart. It reminded me of my grandfather's grandfather clock. **(3)**

When I walked towards it, the owl just looked at me with its big round black eyes. It didn't screech at me so that's a good sign. I reached out a handful of owl treats and the owl flew from its perch and into my hand and started eating.

"Find the one you like?" A voice behind me said. I turned and there stood a small witch with little strands of gray in her hair. "That owl is a handsome male Barn Owl. He seems to like you" she said. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" I said, happy at the fact that an owl was actually fond of me, a son of Poseidon. "I'll take him," I said.

As we were walking out of the shop, Hermione asked "What are you going to name the owl?" I looked at the creature, thought a moment then said, "Candlewick"

**That's it. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short. The next one will hopefully be longer.**

**The cousin Percy talks about is Nico, Son of Hades, Shadow Traveling.**

**What Percy calls 'feather-pens' are actually Quills.**

**I was describing a picture of a Barn Owl. Here's the link: ' barn-owl' if you want to check it out.**


	7. I Give a Heart Attack to a Hat

**Sorry for the slow update. I was having the hardest time trying to login. Anyway, I am doing a survey. I want your opinion on if Percy should play Quidditch throughout the year. Private Message me what you think. Or if you don't have an account, a review will be fine. If he plays the game, he would NOT be better than Harry and he would play Keeper. Whatever has the most votes by the next couple chapters, wins! Whatever is chosen is ok with me. I have an Idea for both. Ok so I was thinking Percy would…WAIT! Why am I telling you? I don't want to spoil the surprise! Ok I am just going to stop talking and give review answers before I give any more secrets that I have in mind. Like later on when… Oh never mind!**

**Blue: **I was in a writer's block for the longest time and I finally started writing the day before you reviewed and had to redo the chapter. I was up till 2 am trying to get this finished. Anyway I am more of a Percy Jackson fan then I am Harry Potter *loud gasps* and I relate better to Percy then I do Harry so that might be why. I still love Harry Potter though. He is just harder to write in 1st person then 3rd person. I really do try hard to make Harry's POVs realistic, (When I do them).

P.S. My dad came up with the name Candlewick and I like it.

**Number1Bookworm: **I went to Sylvan Learning with a girl who read Harry Potter and called 'Diagon Alley' 'Dragon Alley' so I just _had _to use it. I know what dyslexia does because I have a little bit of it and A.D.H.D.

**Blue 287: **I'm glad you like my story. I am defiantly a Jiper fan but I just really want to read the Mark of Athena to see how it will all play out because knowing Mr. Riordan, He _will_ surprise us

**Thuyngan.2111: **I like your picture. Anyway I am Horrible at spelling and can't spell to save my life. As for the story, I tried to get a good seen from every book that showed Percy doing something heroic without Harry seeing Percy's face. I picked two from Percy's first quest because I thought that Harry seeing Percy get claimed would be very important but it wasn't heroic enough so I did the scene with Hades as well.

**Chapter 7: I Give a Heart Attack to a Hat **

**Percy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and looked out the open window. It was a beautiful day; the cool sea breeze rustled my hair as the ocean itself gently swayed back and forth on the sandy beach. The birds sang their happy song in the palm trees that were dotted around the beach. The sun shown lazily as it sparkled the crystal blue water below. Something told me, this day was going to go very bad.

I turned around to find a deserted cage sitting on the new dresser Mr. Weasley had magically summoned for me. The animal that lived inside it was off hunting. Harry had explained that Candlewick, Hedwig (Harry's owl), and Pig (Ron's owl better known as Pigwidgeon) go hunting at night and sleep during the day. However Annabeth's favorite animal is the owl so I already knew that.

When I came downstairs, everybody was sitting at the table eating pancakes for breakfast. "Thanks' for waking me up," I said, sarcasm dripping of the words. "We thought you'd want to sleep in," Bill said. "Normally I would," I said sitting down. "But seeing as how this is the first day of school, I thought you'd wake me up." "Sorry," Hermione said blushing. "I thought you hated school," Ginny said. "I do but it's not every day you are invited to go to a wizard's school. Please pass the syrup."

After breakfast, I went upstairs to pack my broom, books, clothes, Feather-pins, parchment, cauldron and my robes into a small blue suitcase with a horse design etched on the top. Hecate wanted to put a triton symbol, but I said that a horse wouldn't be as suspicious. If Annabeth had heard that sentence come out of my mouth, she would have kissed me because I was actually using my brain. (Yes, I do have one of those.) Soon we were in the car heading to King's Cross Station.

The station itself looked old and busy. I looked around for a magical wardrobe or archway but found nothing. "Where is it?" I asked. "There," Harry said, pointing to a solid brick barrier between 9 and 10. "You have got to be kidding," I said. "Nope. Just run right through it." Ron said. "I was expecting some kind of magic door that only appeared when magic is used on it," I said. "Of course not! That would bring up too much attention to us. The last thing we want is for muggles to find out our secret," Mr. Weasley said. "But the Mist would keep them from finding out," I argued. "What's that?" Harry asked. Hermione, being who she was answered, "Mist is the magical veil that keeps muggles from seeing magical stuff happening like...um…" she faltered. "Like a war between the gods and Titans?" I suggested. "Or volcanos like Mt. St. Helen erupting?" "Yes! Exactly like that. Wait. How did you know about the eruption of Mt. St. Helens?" she asked. I smiled at them. "Because I caused it," I said than turned and ran through the brick barrier.

**Hermione's POV**

Before we got on the train, Fred and George pulled Percy aside to talk and I wondered if I should feel sorry for Percy, or scared for everyone else. Oh, Fred and George are not coming to Hogwarts this year due to a little mishap that happened last year… Oh well. Anyway, we didn't stick around for Percy to finish his conversation. When we got on the train, Ron and I said goodbye to Ginny and Harry because of our prefect duties, then I said goodbye to Ron to go sit with the other girls. It was good to see them, except for Pansy Parkinson the female prefect for Slythrin. She made no notice of me at all which I was ok with.

Percy then walked pass our door and into the compartment next to ours. "Who's that?" Hannah Abbott asked. "That's Percy Jackson. He is a foreign exchange student from America," I said. "How do you know that?" she asked. "He stayed at the Weasleys' house before school," I said. "You like him," she said. "No I don't!" I said. I don't think I was very convincing because I blushed. "Come on Mione he's cute _and_ he's American." Padma Patil said. "Go talk to him," Hannah said. "I don't think so," I said. "You're right about that," Pansy snarled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said, turning my attention to her. "Well, I just think the only way someone like him would go out with a _mudblood _like you is if he had a blindfold around his eyes." **(1)** Anger started boiling inside my chest. "We'll see then won't we?" I said then stormed out of the compartment.

Percy was sitting there alone which made things worse. "Hi" I said shyly. "May I come in?" "Sure," he said and I sat across from him. "What did you mean when you said you had caused the explosion?" I asked. "Long story short, we were fighting monsters in the volcano which was a forge for the god of fire then…well…things got hot-literally.' "Oh. What about the war you mentioned?" I asked. He sighed, "Two summers ago, there was a huge war between gods and Titans. We won but we didn't exactly have a happy ending." "What do you mean?" "We won the war but another formed again last year. This time, it was against the giants in Rome. Seven of us went, but only six came back." "Who died?" Percy looked at me with sad eyes. "He was a good friend named Frank Zhang." **(2) **

We kept talking about random things until I looked at the time. The train ride was half over. That meant that it was almost time for the prefects to walk around the train and make sure that all the students were not misbehaving. I decided to go ahead and change into my robes before we left to make me look more official. Then we were off. **(3)**

**Percy's POV**

I fell asleep after Hermione left. For the first time in a while, I actually had a peaceful dream. I was sitting on top of the limestone cliff that held the bunker Leo found a year ago called Bunker Nine. I had my arm around Annabeth and we were watching the sunset together.

I woke up to someone poking me in my old Achilles Heel. Instinctively, I reached for my pen and uncapped it. I turned to find Ron at sword point. "This reminds me of when you found me at the beach," I said laughing. "Yes…very funny… could…you…?" "Oh!" I said capping the sword and putting it in my pocket. "Sorry," I said. "No problem," Ron said rubbing his neck. "Never touch that part of my back," I said. "It's a very… sore spot." "Oh," Ron said. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked. "We'll be at Hogwarts in five," he said then left, leaving me time to change into my new robe.

I got off the Hogwarts Express wondering where I go next. I saw a really tall man carrying an old fashioned lamp calling, "First years over here," but I decided to follow the Golden Trio instead.

They led me to a line of old carriages led by these black skeletal horses with wings tucked tightly. "_Hi"_ I thought. The one closest to me spoke in my mind, "_Son of Poseidon. What are you doing here?_" "_I'm attending a year here. Isn't that great?" _I asked. "_Yes Lord," _he said. Harry noticed me talking to the horse creatures and said in a whisper, "You can talk to _horses?"_ I nodded and got in the carriage.

At first glimpse of the castle, I was amazed for the 3rd time this week. It looked big and grand, but also old. When I walked inside, a woman with her gray hair in a tight bun walked up to me. "Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked. "Yes I am," I said. I'm Minerva McGonagall, daughter of Hecate," she whispered that last part. "Follow me please." She led me through a deserted corridor and into this big room with four big tables and floating candles and no roof. It was probably bewitched to look like the night sky above.

Some of the students stared at me and some whispered among themselves when they saw me. All of the older students were seated in the four big tables. The younger students were standing in a corner looking scared and nervous like they were waiting to find out what's going to happen next. McGonagall carried a stool and a pile of dirty old socks in front of the first years. She placed the pile on top of the stool then told me to stand with the first years. Now that I was closer to it, I could tell that the pile of socks was a battered old wizard's hat. The giant tear near the brim moved. When it moved, words came out. _The hat is alive_ I thought. The hat started singing in a voice that was not made for singing. It sang about the four founders of the school and about the four houses. After the song, McGonagall spoke in a very loud and clear voice: "All of your names are on this piece of parchment. When yours is called, come up here and the hat will sort you into your house."

She then began to name names like Gabriel Abbott and Sonja Muller. My name was the last to be called so I went up and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on my head and after a second the hat spoke in my mind, "Ah, a demigod. I haven't seen the likes of your kind in millennia. Now, let's see what you've been through…hmm…yes…what the…but that's impossible..." By now the hat was speaking out loud. "Get me off this mind! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" McGonagall quickly grabbed the hat, which said one word, "Gryffindor" before dropping to the floor and passing out. McGonagall then told me to sit with the Golden Trio at the Gryffindor table.

The Headmaster, a man with long silver hair and a beard to match, said a few words then the food magically appeared. It was the most delicious food I had ever tasted. I sat and talked and laughed and for the first time, I actually enjoyed being a wizard.

After dinner, I was led to this room behind a painting of a fat woman wearing a pink silky dress. I went up a spiral staircase and lay down in the bed I was told was mine then crashed out instantly.

My eyes opened again, but it was not daytime yet. I heard a noise coming from the corner of the room and had to squint through the darkness to see it properly. It was a boy that looked to be around fourteen. He wore gothic clothes and his black hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Nico," I said.

**DONE! Finally! It is 2:09 AM and all I want to do right now is go to bed. Remember the survey and plz, please, PLEASE review.**

**1)** A mudblood is a witch or wizard that has mortal parents. A nicer term is Muggle Born.

**2) **I have nothing against Frank. It's just that the prophecy says '_An oath to keep with a final breath'_ so I figured Frank had the most chance of dying.

**3) **I did Hermione's POV because I wanted to show that Hermione likes Percy but Percy is too much of a Seaweed Brain so he can't tell. I wanted to delete the POV but I had already done three long paragraphs that I worked really hard on so I decided against it.

**I don't know why but the link I gave for you to see the picture of the owl didn't turn out right so here it is: Barn Owl**

**Later.**


	8. AN

**I had an idea for another story that might or might not be posted but in the meantime, I am continuing this story though it might be a while until I finish the next chapter. One thing I need to say is I need answers for the survey I am doing for the Percy to play Quidditch throughout the year. The details are in the latest chapter. I do love reviews though. Just please put in your vote with your review because I really want to know what you think. Now while I am here, I am going to give review answers. Speaking of reviews, I will give a shutout to the 100****th**** reviewer! :) The only thing is if you review as a guest, please put in pen-name so I don't have to say like 'Guest is the 100 reviewer' or something like that because it isn't that special in my opinion.**

**Artemis' Hunters: **Well the Weasleys already know Percy's ID but if you are talking about the whole school finding out then no. Percy's ID will not be reviled soon.

**Guest 1: **Ha-ha very funny. Percy has trained with the goddess of magic herself. Don't you thing that he'd be able to defeat a Death Eater even if he did have decent aim? And with that in mind if second years could defeat Percy then how come Colin Creevey died in the battle of Hogwarts? (Sad but true)

**AnimeXMangaAddict: **Thank you and as for Nico, as do I. LOL

**Guest 2**: I won't say if this is a Percabeth story or a Percy /Hermione story because that is kind of the point of Hermione's POV. To leave you guessing, Hehe

**Guest 3:** I'm with you. If Riordan does kill Percy or Annabeth or Piper or Leo, There is going to be some serious trouble.

**Surender:** By 'decent' do you mean less sexual scenes or violent scenes?

**That's it. Later. **


	9. 8 Nico's Tail

**Ok so I'd like to give a shout out to ** . . **For being the 100th reviewer. S S S yay! (BTW I tried to make streamers with the capital S. [S]**

**Next, I GOT THE MARK OF ATHENA! WOOHOO! Now, we will be waiting **_**another **_**YEAR for the next book 'The House of Hades'. I am mad at Riordan for THE BIGGEST CLIFF-HANGER **_**EVER **_**but not as mad as last year for I was expecting it this time. But leaving it the way he did is torture. I knew he likes cliff-hangers but that's just mean.**

**The website for you to see the picture of the barn owl never really turned out. Sorry about that, but I think I figured out how to do it if you still want to see it. It's 'Aviary. Owls Barn Owl' but leave out the spaces.**

**Last of all, the winner so far for the survey is that Percy does NOT play Quidditch throughout the year. I'd give you the score but the journal I kept them in disappeared. I do know who is winning.**

**Chapter 8 Nico's tail**

**Nico's POV (takes place during chapter 5)**

I was walking around the grounds of Camp Half-Blood and enjoying the cool night air. Although it was not allowed for a camper to wonder around after curfew, I was the only exception because I wasn't a camper. For those of you who are new around here, let me explain. For those of you who know about demigods and Camp Half-blood and don't need an explanation, you can skip the next few paragraphs or so.

My name is Nico di Angelo. I am the son of Hades. Now here is a little Greek mythology lessen for you. Hades has two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades is the god of the underworld, Poseidon is the god of the sea, and Zeus, the king of all gods, and the god of the sky. Even though Hades is a god, he was never welcomed on Mt. Olympus and he was kind of an outcast. But that changed two years ago when Percy defied the Titan king and saved Olympus (with the help of the other demigods of course). After the second Titan war, the gods decided to grant Percy immortality and let him work alongside his father, Poseidon. Percy turned down the offer. Instead he made the gods promise to claim their demigod children, even the minor gods. **(1)**

Now I know what you might be thinking, "Wow. That was really kind of him to turn down immortality, blah, blah, blah." I think he only did it to be with Annabeth.

Although Hades and the minor gods are accepted in Camp Half-Blood now, I am still not really a people person. I travel around a lot and come back to camp often but not enough to be a camper. The harpies can't eat me (which will happen if a camper is out late) **(2)**

Now back to the story. I was walking around the camp and enjoying the cool night air when I heard the Big House door open to reveal a girl. The only way I could tell she was a girl was from her long hair. Being a son of Hades, I can see in the dark better than any demigod, but even with my powers, I could only see her outline. She looked around as if she didn't want to be seen then shut the door and headed towards the cabins. As she was walking, water swirled out of nowhere forming an Iris Message behind the girl, who kept walking, not noticing a thing.

The light from the watery image helped me see the girl more clearly. It was Annabeth but the guy in the Iris Message was Percy Jackson. Just the demigod I wanted to see.

**First ever page break**

So Percy wasn't here. By the sound of the conversation, he hasn't been at Camp for a while. Great. Now how am I going to tell him the news? I could Iris Message him but I won't for two reasons. 1) I want to tell him in person and 2) I need to know where he is to contact him.

After the Iris Message, I confronted Annabeth and scared the heck out of her in the process. "Nico!" She said. "I…How… What are you doing here?" "Wow Annabeth. You sound as though I caught you doing something bad," I said. "Other than sneaking around after curfew I might add." "Nico I am not sneaking around," she said, oddly reminding me of Bianca. **(3) **"Oh really?" I said. "Then why are you walking around after curfew? Why did you jump about thirty feet in the air when you saw me? Why did you look around when you walked out of the Big House? I am pretty sure that is sneaking around unless the definition of sneaking around changed in the last fifty years," I said. **(4)** Annabeth was hesitating now. She looked like a trapped deer, hesitant to escape, but also knowing that if she tried, the hunter would track her again. Instead she waits. She waits for the hunter to make the final blow or to let her go. She stands there calmly, but with eyes full of fear.

"I need to know where Percy is," I finally said. "It is very urgent. Either you tell me, or I will find him myself. The longer it takes for me to find him the longer he goes without this information," but Annabeth stiffened as the fear left those gray eyes. Whatever you have to say to Percy, you can say to me," she said. Uh-oh. Now I'm the trapped deer.

I lowered my head. "I found Bianca's soul," I said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Annabeth nodded understandingly. "I see," she said, her voice as gentle as the trees that rustle in the afternoon breeze."And is there anything else you found?" I was getting tired of this. "You know Annabeth? You're wrong. There are some things I can't tell you. Now where is Percy?" I said reaching for my sword but Annabeth was faster. She grabbed her knife and charged. I deflected my blade agents hers, but she made a full 360 and knocked the blade loose from my hand. I grabbed it tighter though and swung it at her. I didn't hurt her too badly because Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend. If Percy found out Annabeth got hurt by my hand, I would be at the point of Riptide… again. **(A.N. Riptide is Percy's sword.) **

Finally the fight slowed; the jabs and swings with the swords turned into playful swings. "Ok," Annabeth said when the fight came to a close. "I'll tell you where he is but if you tell anyone, the next fight we have will be to the death. Your father will have your soul just like he has Bianca's. Understand?!" I nodded and she continued, "Percy is on the other side of the world; in London." I stared at her. "How? He can't fly," I said. "I won't tell you any more than that," she said then ran past me to her cabin, leaving me to sit there and think things through.

So Percy is not even on this continent. Ok now I only have two very simple questions. How am I going to find him and WHAT THE HADES IS PERCY DOING IN LONDON? Wait a minute; London is where the wizards live. I am positive that is why Percy is there. I bet my sword Annabeth is the only other one that knows. Either that or Percy is taking a vacation without Annabeth or his family OVER THE ENTIRE SCHOOL YEAR. I am going with option 1.

**Percy's POV (Back to the present)**

I blinked repeatedly but he was still there. The shadows wrapped around him like a blanket, almost making him invisible with his black gothic clothes. "Hi Percy," Nico said. "How did you get here? I didn't think you could Shadow Travel **(5)** this far," I said, still trying to recover from my shock. Nico shrugged. "I stopped to rest occasionally," he said. "How? New York and London is separated by the Atlantic. It is way too far to Shadow Travel," I said. Don't get me wrong. The kid is a great friend and I've even forgiven him for not telling me he knew me when I had lost my memory a year ago. You know, after we saved him. But when he just pops in the day before the first day of school, it is a bit surprising, even for me.

"I would stop to rest on the occasional cruise ships that went by," he said. "Oh," I said mystified. When I finally recovered from my shock, I asked him, "How did you know about wizards?" "My dad is the god of the dead. The wizarding world and the Greek world have the same Underworld and that Voldemort guy is messing everything up. He is sending people into the Underworld that are not ready to go yet causing the guards to work over time.

"I don't think my dad intended for me to know about that, but Dad can't hide something that big from me. It occasionally gives me a headache when I think about it." "Why haven't you told your dad you know about Voldemort?" I asked. "Because I don't want to take the chance of Zeus finding out that I know," he said. "Yeah. The fact that wizards exist is supposed to be a big secret to the Greeks," I said.

"Wait. "How did you find me? How did you know where I was?" I asked. "Annabeth told me. She told me you were in London and I knew about wizards so I put two and two together. It's not like you have to be a son of the wisdom goddess to figure it out," he smirked. "As for me being here, I have something to tell you," he said. I found Frank and Bianca's soul." I looked at him wide eyed. "I thought that Bianca decided to try rebirth," I said. "I did too, but it turns out there were two Biancas'; Bianca di Angelo and Bianca Delgado" "And you also found Frank's soul?" "Yeah, he is in Elysium waiting for Hazel; Just like Beckendorf did for Silena Beauregard." "Did you find anything else?" I asked because all the things he is telling me could have been told through an Iris Massage. Nico hesitated then shook his head. "No. There is nothing else I can tell you," he said.

"Nico, do you have anywhere to sleep?" I asked changing the subject. "No," he said. I looked around and almost forgot there were other people in the room, including Harry and Ron. Wait a minute… I got out of bed and shook Harry's arm. "What?" he asked when he woke up and saw me. He looked around and noticed it was still dark than asked, "What is going on?" "I need your help," I said. "My cousin came here and can't get back home without a good long power nap, but there is nowhere he can go." When Harry noticed Nico for the first time he nearly jumped four feet in the air. "Who is this?" he asked. "This is my cousin, Nico, and he needs a place to sleep for the night," I repeated.

Despite the shocked look on Harry's face, he thought for a moment then said, "I think I know just the place." He then quietly hurried out of bed, put on some clothing, and I followed his lead.

Right before we left the dorm room, Harry reached into his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a cloak. "What's that?" Nico asked. "This is a map of Hogwarts. It shows what people are doing, where they are, and where they are going every minute of every day," Harry said. Nico (who has never heard of something like that) stood there awestruck. I was a bit surprised myself but I'm used to stuff like that.

Quickly and quietly, Harry led us out of the dorm room, out the portrait hole, (which surprises me every time it swings open) and through the big oak front doors of the castle.

**Third Person POV**

The half giant, Hagrid, was just about to check on… on something in the Forbidden Forest when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it however, he saw no one. For a second he thought he was just hearing things. But he knew better. "Not even the first day of school and yar already sneakn' 'round 'arry?" he said. "Hi Hagrid," Harry said as he, Nico and Percy came out from under the invisibility cloak. "Come in Harry." he said and stepped aside to let the two new 'demigods' and the wizard come into his house.

Once they were all seated, Hagrid asked, "Who's this?" gesturing to Percy and Nico. Hagrid takes the first years across the lake when they get off the train in the beginning of the year. Nether Percy or Nico look to be first years, nor did they look familiar. and Hagrid didn't think he'd forget if he saw them up close.

"Hagrid this is Percy Jackson. He is a new student. Has Dumbledore talked to the staff about the 'foreign exchange student'?" Hagrid nodded. "He did but I don't remember him talkin' 'bout two exchange students." he said. Percy stepped forward.

"Nico came here to talk to me but he is too tired to travel back. I assume you know about our heritage?" he asked and Hagrid nodded. "Nico and I are demigods. He's a son of the lord of the dead, Hades, and I am a son the sea god, Poseidon." "Yes but that doesn't explain why you're sneak'n 'round," Hagrid said. "As I said before, my cousin Nico came to talk to me and now he can't leave without a long rest. And Harry brought us here, so can Nico crash here for a day or so?" Percy asked. Hagrid thought for a moment. "He'll be sleeping all day?" Hagrid asked. He sized up Nico, then saw the look in Percy's eyes. Was he pleading? Then he looked at Harry. Anyone who just met Harry would think he is just following along. But Hagrid knew Harry was just as confused as he was, gripping every fact these new people gave, trying to understand what was going on despite the fact he already knew little about their world. "I think the couch is big enough," Hagrid said. He was right, for as I said before, Hagrid is half giant; much bigger than an average human or wizard.

Harry and Percy soon left the cabin, leaving Nico to silently wonder, "Should I have toled Percy?" before he drifted to sleep.

**BAM! I think I see why Riordan makes cliff-hangers. They are so dang fun to make despite the fact that no one likes reading them. **

**I'm going to give the review answers now because I forgot to put them at the top.**

**Blue287 **As I said, it is so fun to make cliff-hangers though on some chapters I didn't relies they were cliff-hangers until I got reviews for them.

**Geekfreek101 **thank you

**Reyna Gold** Yeah I understand. I guess a son of Poseidon flying would be a bit scary.

**(1) **Back then, the gods didn't claim their children two often and forget about the minor gods. That changed when Percy turned down their offer to be immortal and used the wish to make the gods claim their children.

**(2) **Harpies are these old hags that camp Half-Blood uses for cooking and patrolling the grounds of the camp. If a camper is out late it's snack time for the harpies.

**(3)** Nico had a sister who died years ago.

**(4)** Nico was…how do you say it?... pulled out of time or put in a place where time runs faster so Nico and his sister are actually 50 years old plus how old they were before they got pulled out of time.

**(5)** Shadow Travel: being able to travel through the darkness in able to get from one place to another very quickly. Only a son/daughter of Hades has that power unless he takes someone with him.


	10. 9 School

**I'M BACK! I know, It's been a long time since I've updated but this was my first semester of public school and it's been eating up all my time more than anything. I'm just glad the semester is FINALY over! YES! (Notice I didn't say year. Urrg) Then I started reading this really good story on Fan Ficton but I'll tell you about it later.**

**As I am typing right now, I currently have 121 reviews, 97 favs, and 142 followers. I just want to thank EVERYONE who is a part of that. Thank you for reviewing, putting my story in their alerts, following my story, and everything else.**

**Kitty-ally-93 **I'm sorry to say that nobody will know what Nico is hiding until MUCH later in the story. But I will say that it's BIG! :D

**ThaliaJennings13-The77 **and **Annabeth Brady **Thank you. I'll work on that.

**ReaderGirl **I've always thought Hermione and Ron don't start dating till the end of HBP so I thought it would be safe.

**Hermes' Little Girl **I had forgotten about Mrs. O'Leary at that moment but Hagrid meeting her? That does sound cool. Hmm. That gets me wondering about what happened to Fluffy after the CoS.

**Owlcity2013 **At least it gives us more time to think about MOA right?

**theHuntress101 **that's what I said. Nico and Bianca were trapped in the Hotel for 70 years and add that with how old they were before that so they are over 70 years old. The problem is I can never remember how old Nico was before he was trapped. And Nico could take someone with him while he shadow traveled, right? I mean, Mrs. O' Leary takes Percy with her a lot.

**Polka-dot **Oh, *cheeks redden* I did not know that. I've always thought Hogwarts was in London. I did try looking it up on Google but I didn't get anything useful. I'm going to keep it the way it is 'cus I don't want to change anything that's already posted. The ideas in my head… now that's a different story.

**Thanks to Unimportance, SilverShadowes12, Novanto, The Booknerds and greekfreek101**

**Chapter 9 School**

**Percy's POV**

Harry and I walked in silence on the way back to the castle but hey, I'm not complaining. I needed time to actually think. Apparently in Harry's world giants are good, which was probably a very important piece of information that Hecate just "forgot" to mention. Almost every demigod hates giants.

Flashback:

Still under the invisibility cloak, Harry knocked on the door of this big cabin. As the door opened, I was immediately on guard, for standing in the doorway was the largest man I've ever seen, or the smallest giant.

He had bushy eyebrows and a long beard to match. All that was visible was his beetle-black eyes. His eyes looked kind enough, though being a demigod I've learned to not trust someone so easily. Plus, I'd just won a major battle with the giants in the Greek/Roman world.

Slowly and noiselessly, I reached for Riptide. Harry, noticing my movement, quickly grabbed my hand, shaking his head. "Not even the first day of school and yar already sneakn' 'round 'arry?" the giant said.

End of Flashback

"Can you give me a better definition on who that boy is and how he got here?" Harry asked, keeping his voice down low for fear of being overheard.

"Doesn't Hermione have a book on Greek stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's about as thick as her head." Harry said.

"I told you Nico is a son of Hades right?" I ask. Harry nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Hades is the god of the underworld, or the lord of the dead if you prefer." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, almost making the cloak fall off us both.

"So that scrawny, scary, little kid, is the son of the god of death?" I gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Nothing. So what are some of his powers?" he asked. "Well, he can Shadow Travel, go in and out of the underworld, summon an army of skeleton warriors, talk to the dead…" but Harry cut me off. "He can talk to the dead?" he asked with widened eyes like I'd just told a third grader he can open an early Christmas present. I cursed in ancient Greek. "Harry, you're not actually thinking of going to talk to Nico, are you?" "No," he said, though his eyes were so full of excitement that I could tell he was lying.

I glared at him and he hesitated. "Alright, maybe. What if I do? Is it so wrong that I want to see my parents, even if it will be for a little bit?" Harry looked a bit sad now.

"Well no, but Nico only came here to deliver a message, not show people the dead for their own behalf.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as he's done resting, he is going straight to Dumbledore so we can find a better way to get him home. Dumbledore is the headmaster right?" and Harry nodded and the subject was dropped.

I know what you're thinking, "But Harry lost his parents when he was only one year old. The least you could do is let him see them." I know, I know, but Nico needs his rest and he's not even supposed to be here. Plus am I the only one that thinks letting "The Boy Who Lived" and the son of the underworld be in a room together alone is a good idea? Of course I could be there with them, but Harry might want some privacy if by some miracle I let that happen.

Wow. I'm starting to sound like my mom. Not good.

Silence reached between us again until we were in our dorms. I went to sleep, only to wake up a second later with morning sunlight shining in my eyes. 'Time to start wizards' school' I think, as I pull myself out of bed.

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I were in the Great Hall when Percy arrived and sat next to us. Last night you could tell Percy was worn out and ready for bed. Today, he looked refreshed and ready for the day… despite sneaking around the castle all night.

Other people at the Gryffindor table started taking interest in him. Of course they would, a new wizard from another country attending Hogwarts would be rather fascinating, if he were a real wizard. Even some students from other tables like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were interested in Percy, shyly welcoming him, almost like they did on my first day. And just like me, Percy didn't seem to like the attention either. I was expecting Percy to just about pop with the aggravation, but he only smiled and answered all the questions he could.

People sat down again after the food appeared, giving me the perfect chance to ask Percy about his schedule for the semester. He gave me the crumbled piece of paper Professor McGonagall had just handed out.

HOGWARTS CLASS SCHEDUAL

House: Gryffindor

Monday - Friday

*Muggle Studies 9:00-9:50 Elective

*Herbology 10:00-10:50 w/Hufflepuff

* Care of Magical Creatures 11:00-11:50

*Lunch 12:00-12:50

* Charms 1:00-1:50 w/Slytherin

* Hist/Magic 2:00-2:50

*Transfig 3:00-3:50 w/Ravenclaw

*Potions 4:00-4:50 w/ Slytherin

I looked at the schedule again and noticed something odd. "Why are you taking Muggle Studies when you technically _are _a muggle?" I asked. Percy smiled. "Because I know I'll pass at least one class," he said.

"Ohh, I'm taking Muggle Studies this year too," Hermione said.

"Didn't you already take Muggle Studies? And quit?" Ron asked. Hermione glared daggers at him. "I quit because I had too much stuff on my schedule," she said. Percy gave us a questioning look.

"Long story," I said.

**Percy's POV**

My first period was Muggle Studies, which I shared with Hermione. The classroom was located on the first floor. It was a small room; the desks were lined in three rows with two chairs at each desk. A window on the left side of the room overlooked some kind of play arena with three tall hoops on each side. I shrugged it off. I'd have to ask Harry about it later. I sat down in a random desk by the window and Hermione sat down next to me as the teacher walked in. She had grey hair tied up in a bun and appeared to be older.

"Hello class, I am Professor Burbage," she said with a kind smile. "I am here to teach you how muggles cope without magic. Some people might think muggles are boring and don't give them a second thought, and I can't say they are wrong. But I can disagree. Muggles, though they may seem boring to the wizards' eye, are actually quite interesting."

I tried to pay attention but I got lost in thought and lost concentration. "Mr. Jackson?" I looked up at the sound of my name to find Professor Burbage towering over me. She looked like she expected me to answer a question. "Sorry, what?" I asked and I heard some snickers in the back of the room. I ignored them.

"What is the name of the contraction that lugs muggles around on a daily bases?" she asked.

"A car," I said.

"Correct," she said. "Do you live with muggles, or read about them…?"

"I'm a half-blood," I said automatically. It felt weird admitting that to people outside of camp but Hecate told me to say that any time someone asked about my blood type. Apparently wizards have a different meaning for the word.

"What are you doing in this class then?"

I shrugged. "Easy A I guess.

"Oh," she said and went back to teaching.

**(Page break)**

At the end of class Hermione was babbling about how Muggle Studies would be a perfect subject for wizards who would like to work around muggles. I didn't pay much attention though because I was a bit busy making it look like I was lost. Hecate said to act natural, even though she taught me everything I needed to know. For example, where every classroom is, the name of the teachers and everything about every core classes. It's as if I've been coming here since I was 11 years old. But nobody knows that.

My second class was Herbology which I shared with all three of the Golden trio. The class was in this big greenhouse that contained all kinds of magical herbs and plants. The teacher, a plump woman named Professor Sprout, taught us aboutAum plant: a plant commonly used for its healing abilities on open wounds.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures which was another class I had with the Golden Trio. The teacher was the giant I met last night. Harry looked at me as if warning me not to do anything stupid. I rolled my eyes but nodded, to his satisfaction. Hermione and Ron looked confused, but figured now wasn't the time to ask.

"O Kay," Hagrid said. "I'm goin' to show you something new today." He put two fingers to his lips and whistled. A minute later, an oddly familiar brown dog trotted out of the woods and sat down by the small giant.

"This dog is named Laelaps. He is a Mythological dog who never failed to catch what he was hunting. In one version of Laelaps' origin, he was a gift from the sky itself. I don't remember who too though. The hound was passed down to a king from that time. The king decided to use the hound to hunt the Teumessian fox, a fox that could never be caught. This was a paradox: a dog that always caught his prey and a fox that could never be caught. Some say the sky turned them both into stone and made them both into constellations in the stars. Of course, I don't believe that because the dog is right here." Hagrid finished his lessen with a pleased smile.

Something connected in my brain and I almost fell over with surprise. This was the same story I'd heard at camp sometime last year. I couldn't believe he told a class about Greek Mythology. And when he said 'the sky,' it was obvious he was talking about Zeus. You just have to piece together the right legend…

"The sky? Really? You expect us to believe this? Impossible!" I looked to see who was speaking. From the back of the group, was a pail boy with blond hair. As he spoke, I noticed that Harry and Ron had their hands balled into hard red fists.

"I want proof," the boy said. Hagrid smiled and leaned down to whisper something in Laelap's ear. The dog stood up and sniffed around. Then he bounded into the forest at full speed. A couple minutes later, he came back with something in his mouth and dropped it next to Hagrid. To my surprise, he didn't sit next to him. Instead he trotted next to me and lay down. I reached down and awkwardly pet Laelaps behind the ear. His fur was soft.

Hagrid picked up the little silhouette. When he showed it to the class, you could easily tell it was small squirrel. It could have been a baby.

"Questions?" he asked and a girl raised her hand.

"If the legend was told so long ago, than how is the dog still alive?" she asked. Hagrid hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Immortality?" I guessed and all eyes were on me.

"How do you know?" a guy asked.

"Lucky guess?" I answered.

By then, Hagrid took the class' attention away from me as he started teaching again. He looked at me and gave me a grateful look and I nodded.

After class, we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I found this to be the perfect chance to ask just who that blond kid was.

"That was Draco _Malfoy," Hermione said. His father works at the Ministry of Magic with Ron's dad. Draco thinks he's better than everyone because his whole family is pure-blood." Hermione noticed the blank look on my face and continued._

_"Pure-bloods are wizards that _have a pure or approximately pure magical heritage. It means both of his parents are wizards. Harry and Ron are both pure-bloods," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I am what they call a muggle-born. Meaning my parents are both muggles," Hermione said.

"If both of your parents are muggles, than how do you have powers?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess someone in my family was a wizard and I got my powers from them."

"Oh"

"People like the_ Malfoy family think of muggle-borns … differently. Malfoy calls Mione a 'mudblood', meaning 'dirty blood.' It's so stupid!" Ron shook his head in disgust._

_"Hey let's talk about something else. Like Quidditch try-outs," Harry suggested._

_Ron perked up. "Yeah. This is your first year as captain. That's so amazing," he said with a wide grin._

_"You're the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Wow," I said._

_"Yeah. Do you wanna try out?" Harry asked me. There was a bit of hope in his voice._

_"Of course he can't try out," Hermione cut in. "It would be dangerous, even for him!"_

_"Come on Mione. He bought a broom, he might as well use it," Ron put in._

_"Yeah, a broom that was just for emergencies, right?" she asked, turning to me._

_I sighed. "Hermione, I appreciate the thought but my uncle would not try to blast me out of the sky in the middle of a wizards' school. It would cause suspicion. Even if he tried, Hecate wouldn't allow it. She and my dad are friends, remember?" I questioned._

_Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, muttering something like "Stupid son of Poseidon." I ignored it._

_"So are you coming?" Harry asked again._

I nodded excitedly. "You bet."

The rest of the day went in a blur. There were Charms, which involved a lot of spell casting and moving around. There was History of magic, which I was surprised to see a ghost float in through the chalk board. He turned out to be the teacher. There was Transfiguration, which I actually enjoyed.

And then there was Potions. The only class I was ahead in. Hecate warned me about Professor Snape. She wanted to make sure I didn't piss him off by failing his class. She explained to me that he was a bitter man who hated Harry's guts and was not a kind person. Then Hecate explained why and I immediately felt bad for Snape.

He had loved Harry's mother, but hated his father because he'd always picked on him. When Voldemort killed off Snape's love, Dumbledore talked him into protecting Harry. Since then, Snape has been spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore with Voldemort thinking vice versa. But I was not allowed to tell this to Harry just yet.

The class went on more smoother than I'd expected. Snape barked at Harry a few times but I guess that was normal. With my greatest luck, Snape was too interested in his lesson on sleeping potions to notice me…much.

He did make me say my name out loud in front of the entire class, but that didn't bother me. I've stood in the center of the throne room on Mt. Olympus with all the gods present and demanded them to claim their demigod children. I could handle a small classroom. Unfortunately, I could tell Snape was unhappy I wasn't fazed. It didn't matter. Snape didn't say anything. Soon school was over and Harry led me to the Quidditch arena.


End file.
